


The Small and the Smaller and the Smallest.

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs week 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Hide and Seek, M/M, MiniMegs Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Have you ever played hide and seek when you cant count?Day 2: Peace/Disorder
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Series: Minimegs week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Minimegs Week 2020





	The Small and the Smaller and the Smallest.

**Author's Note:**

> when have kids ever been nice neat and orderly?

Envoy is trying to stay quiet as he’s searching for his siblings. Amoretta is finally old enough to play now that they can mostly walk and Coda promised that she wouldn't hide up in the rafters with Ravage. Again. He starts with their rooms. Not under their blankets, nor behind their shelves- He peaked in the closet but there was no way even Coda, even if she turned into her fox-mode, could wiggle inbetween and hide with the way their father had organized it all. But it didn’t hurt to look. He waived at one of his older toys, a green dump truck with a big smile on his face, before remembering that he was on a mission. He balled his fists and stomped one ped down, putting on his serious face as this was serious business. He turned away from the closet, determined to find Coda without giving up this time. 

Amoretta would be easy to find. They couldn't get too far without help, but Envoy could at least pretend to not know where they are for a little bit when he does find them. His Dad used to do that when he was younger and it had been funner that way. Even if funner wasn’t a  _ real  _ word, Rodimus used it so it at least was half-real.

Next he ran into the kitchen- no one was hiding underneath the table. And Amoretta couldn't open any of the cabinets yet. He pushed one of the dining chairs up against the fridge and crawled onto the countertop beside it. He had to stand on the tips of his peds to peak over- but Coda wasn’t on top behind any of the copper-chip bags. All he found were Basalt slices, stacked in a glass container. He loved the hexagonal shape and the way they crackled in his mouth. He reached slowly as he thought of sneaking just one before-

“Envoy.” His father called from his study.

“Yeah?" he yelled back.

“The Basalt slices are for tonight, when Rodimus comes to visit.”

“. . . Yeah?” He yelled again.

“It’s going to be your snack for movie night.”

“Oh, Okay!” Envoy had forgotten- there was a new Terrashifters movie out and he and Rodimus were supposed to watch it together with snacks for all their favorite characters. Basalt slices for  _ Moulten,  _ Envoy's favorite, and Sea-glass bites for  _ Typhonean _ , Rodimus’ favorite. WIth new drive to find coda and Amoretta he jumped off the counter and ran into the next room.

The foyer was too bare for anyone to really hide in. Even in the side closet that held a few folded chairs and some of their outside toys. There was no Coda and no Amoretta. In the living room things were different. It was the one room in the whole apartment that their father allowed to be as messy and “completely and utterly out of control” as they could make it. Blankets, toys, scratch posts, datapads all lay waste in this room. The only furniture being a tv, its stand and a big, comfy couch. 

He checked the tv stand- big enough that even he could still fit inside it. Coda wasn't hiding behind the holovid-player, nor the old wii his Uncle Rewind had given him for his emergence day. She wasn't curled in the bin with the games, remotes and nunchucks too. He began digging through the couch. Tearing off pillows and comforters, stuffed toys and aluminum dolls, he finally got down to the actual couch itself. 

He was walking over the cushions when one of them moved.

“Coda!” he points at it. It stops.

Envoy had to think fast, if he jumped on the cushion she would just wiggle out and run off. But if he left she’d go find somewhere else to hide and he’d have to start searching all over again. Luckily, at his foot was a toy in the shape of a . . . caiter-piller . . . cat-or-pill-or . . . . . Caterpillar! He grabbed it with one hand and slowly approached the cushion that was shaking with excitement.

He squeezed on the caterpillar and it let out a loud squeak.

Coda jumped up all at once, shifting into her fox mode, and pounced at the colorful thing making the funny noise. Envoy caught her mid-air, at the scruff of her neck. Just how he saw his father used to carry her when she was much- much smaller. But now her eyes were wide, fangs poking out as she smiled at her big brother.

“Hello.”

“I’ve caught you C.”

“No. I gots this worm.”

She transforms back into her root-mode when Envoy puts her down. He wraps her in a big hug so she can't run away, holding as tight as his little arms can. She begins kicking and screaming,  _ No Fair! No Fair!, _ as Envoy laughs loud and triumphantly. It’s not long before their father is yelling at them from his study to put his sister down before he does it himself. They both begin to whisper their laughter and cries of  _ no fair, no fair,  _ before he puts her fully back on the floor.

She's bouncing back and forth on her feet. Squeaking the toy over and over in her hands- even giving it a small nibble for good measure. Shes looking up and around before she asks,

“Where's Amoretta?”   


“Haven't found them yet.”

And so they set off- down the hall. Envoy tip-toeing past his father's office while Coda runs in and waves her arms around while pulling a silly-face. She pauses for a moment- hoping to hear Amoretta’s giggles, because seeing her make silly faces always made them laugh silly. But all she hears is the sound of her father typing away at his desk. SHe drops the caterpillar in her disappointment. But with a small huff is ready to find her younger sibling. She jumps up into her fox mode and begins sniffing around the data-pad shelves just in case Amoretta had been put away on one of them. She checks the tops of all five of them before hopping onto her father's desk..

“Hi, daddy” she whispers.

“Hello sweetspark,” he whispers back, he turns his head over her shoulder to glance at his son. Envoy, still in stealth mode, is trying to roll his way into the room. He gives him a smile that only fathers give their children. Waving at his son, who waves back mid-roll, he turns back to his middle child. “Amoretta’s not here.”

“They’re not?” Coda whispers.

“They peeked in but then crawled down the hallway-” he whispers again.

“Okay. Thank you”

“You are welcome.”

“I love you, bye-bye.”

“Bye-bye “ He chuckles. She’s bounding around the corner as Envoy gets up from the floor and he runs over to hug his father's legs before turning right around and running after Coda. He stops for a moment just to listen to the sound of them running down the hallway- still trying to whisper even as they’re both laughing. He’ll have to sort the living room back into its usual chaos, but it’s worth it to hear them getting along instead of their usual play-fighting-gone-too-far screaming.

Back down the hall Envoy and Coda are frozen in the doorway. The last room in the whole apartment is their parents room. And right on the rechard slab, lying down for a nap, is their dad. Back turned to them. Envoy holds a finger up to his lips and makes a small  _ shoosh.  _ Coda, mirroring him, whispers a faint  _ Smoosh. _

They sneak around the room. A big berth, their parents' chairs than no one else ever sat in, and tons and tons of photo-pads. Amoretta wasn't behind the chairs. She wants in between any of the photo-pads, and she wasnt up on the windowsill, watching the stars up above. And then Coda lets out a tiny gasp. She points up on the berth and Envoys looks up. Snuggled right up in their dad’s arms, right on his chassis, but wide awake smiling, is Amoretta.

The wave at their siblings. And Envoy and Coda jump up at Amoretta.

“We found you Amore!” Envoy whispers.

“Found you- Found you!” Coda chimes in, voice hushed.

Amoretta makes a very small peep before making a grabbing motion with their somehow even littler arms. Coda, still in fox mode, circles around her little sibling.and finally settles down, tail covering their stomach as they snuggle up between Amoretta and their dad. Envoy too lies down on Amorettas other side, kissing their cheek and taking a hold of their hand. It still curls around his like they’ve always done.

“Nap time Amore, Nap time C.”

“Naps En” Coda says. 

It takes them a few moments to fall asleep. And maybe Envoy feels their dads large hands rub a soothing circle into his back as he’s lulled to sleep. Even a few minutes later when their father comes to check on them none of them hear him tease their father.

“And to think you were once the most feared mech in the universe.” But his voice had nothing but love to it. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

“Minimus, Please” Megatron says, eyes full of mirth, “Take a picture of this? Rodimus is going to be so jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> ask me about them kids- i'll tell ya.


End file.
